Amberleaf's Collection of One-Shots
by amberleaf4273
Summary: What happens when warriors get betrayed or are brokened? What if someone you loved died? In these collection of one-shots you will experience every pain and happiness in here. ( idea got from Pallidium)
1. Frostflight's Sorrow

**A/N: So here is my first one-shot. It's about Frostflight, my oc, and it will be kinda sad, well at least it was sad to me.**

**Frostflight's Sorrow**

_Starclan is great. There's plenty of food and there's so much warmth. The sun dapples the green leaves and makes it turn into a beautiful golden color. The grass is soft and green here. Gentle breezes blow in the hot weather and cools the air. Starclan is beautiful. But the most important thing is that you get to see your loved ones again. My name is Frostflight and I wasn't always this happy. I used to be broken and lost and this is my story._

…

I smiled as I looked up into the night sky. The stars twinkled their welcome as my first day of being a warrior. A quarter moon hung in the night sky. A gentle breeze blew in. Beside me, my sister shifted her position and signed. I looked at Snowbreeze and knew she was tired, but I wasn't. I was excited and happy. Frosstflight was my new name and I loved it. _Being a warrior is so great! _I was in my own thoughts when a bush rustled. Instantly, I became alert. Snowbreeze's ear prickled slightly. I swiveled around trying to see who could be there, but I found no one. Still ruffled, I looked up at the sky, though I kept a watchful eye around me.

Suddenly, the air stank a acrid smell. Instantly, I noticed the smell. It was the smell that killed my mother. _Dogs! They must be really hungry if they're willing to come in the middle of the night. _I was about to call a warning when a shriek filled the air. _Snowbreeze!_

" Snowbreeze!" I yowled to my sister who had fallen down. Her white pelt was stained with blood and her throat was torn open. Even though I knew my sister would never talk to me again, I sobbed heavily. Tears streamed down my face fast enough to fill a river. My sister, who cared for me ever since my mother died, had died. I was heavy with grief that time, but my sister was the only one who helped me be normal again. I loved her.

Rage filled me as I scrambled up and faced 10 dogs. Their face was filled with pride. _Pride of killing? _I called a warning as I struck the dog who killed my sister. _You just wait, you flea-brained, cuase today is your dying day._

…

The dogs eventually went away with their tails under their back. I should be proud, but I was filled with grief. We lost many cats today, including my father. The one I missed the most was my sister.

Snowbreeze

…

Eight moons have passed since the dog attack. Every single cat's death still lay heavy in our hearts. I buried my sister and father under a great maple tree. The tree remembered them, too by growing bigger to shade their bodies from harm.

Most cats returned to normal, though I didn't entirely. I had experienced too many deaths. First my mother, than my sister and father. In the moons in between, I have experienced more deaths than you can count. But there also is new life's, which I will protect with all my life, like my sister would do if she was alive. Life went on with each step that I took, but I never forgot the cats who died. No one ever comforted me or even tried to make me feel better. I missed my sister terribly.

As the moons passed, I became frailer until I joined the elders. I died in my sleep peacefully, though I wasn't sad. I wanted to see the cats I lost during my lifetime. As I made my way to Starclan, a white she-cat welcomed me when I arrived. Those brilliant blue eyes was shining so brightly. It was a cat who I had wanted to see for the rest of my life.

My sister.

…

_They say happiness is getting whatever you want and laughing until you die. But I say it's getting to see whom you lost during your lifetime. They say home is where you can get what you need. But I say home is where your loved ones are because I have finally found my place among the stars. My family. _

**Hope you guys liked it and remember to review. :D**

**-Amberleaf**


	2. Mapleshade's Story

Rivers drowned with blood,

It quickly makes a flood.

A big stick torn a hole,

Where it once was whole.

Betrayals was made,

But it couldn't be paid.

Good choices was laid out,

Where there once was doubt.

Who am I?

**So here's a challage for you guys ( it's actually very easy). Whoever guesses it correct first will be able to put there oc in one of my new story and here's the surprise: it's going to be the main character! *hint: it's two cats***

**Brightcloud0915- thanks!**

**DarkSeal420- aww… that's so sweet!**

**Wolfclaw of Mountain clan- thanks!**

**Guest- Don't worry, I will**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses- I agree, too! (even if I did write it)**

**Now let's get on with the one-shot.**

**Mapleshade's Story**

Don't judge me like that! I am not evil! Have you ever lost everything you cared about in one day? Have you ever lost your loved ones in a blink of a eye? Have you ever lost your destiny and future, just because of love? Well, I had.

As a kit, I longed to be a warrior, or even a leader one day. I even wanted to feel what was it like to be a queen. I vowed that I would become a cat Thunderclan would never forget! When I became an apprentice, it was one step closer to my goal. I trained with my sister, Mistpaw, who died because of greencough. I mourned for days, but I knew life had to continue. Finally, I got my warrior name, Mapleshade! Everything was perfect until I met Appledusk, a Riverclan cat.

He was so handsome at the gathering, his pale grey and black fur turning silver in the moonlight. We couldn't stop staring at each other. Finally, we decided to meet at Fourtrees every other day. The first time I went, I remember my heart pounding and my paws prickling with anticipation. He even told me he only loved me! Before long, I was expecting kits. When I told Appledusk, he was purring and smiling happily. I had never felt this happy in my life. Nobody asked me who the father was and I was grateful. Finally, the day came. I gave birth to a small tortoiseshell she-cat just like me and a black tom with gray stripes just like Appledusk. I named them Wolfkit and Mosskit in memory of Thunderclan and Riverclan. While, I looked at them with love, I knew my two kits would be great cats. My heart seemed to expand my whole chest.

Then came the day when everything went wrong. Our leader had called the clan together and told them about me. Some cat must have seen us together and reported us to the clan leader. I remember wrapping my self around my two kits, who hasn't even opened their eyes yet.

" Traitor!" my clan mates have hissed.

" You should throw her out," Jumplight hissed, a cat that I didn't really like, yowled, as she looked at me in disgust. I waited painfully for my leader's decision. Morningstar shook his head and all my hopes got shattered. Hopes of my kits being the next Thunderclan leader. Scrambling to the border with my two kits, I thought, I could go to riverclan. They would accept me, after all these kits are part Riverclan.

That day the river was swollen high. I had trouble crossing it, especially with my two kits. I carefully stepped on the stones, but it was still too slippery. I remember slipping while my two kits dropping into the swollen river and got swept away. Once again, my heart shattered. Greif struck me so hard, I found it hard to breathe. I tried desperately to find them, but it was no use. They were already gone. I stayed there for a long time until finally, I came across the river. I remember saying good-bye as I pretended to bury my kits so they could lie peacefully. Scrambling blindly to Riverclan's camp, I found Appledusk and instantly pressed myself against him. I was too sad to do anything else. I didn't even care if everyone was staring at me. But he pulled away! Another beautiful silver she-cat came up and snarled, then twined her tail to his. And he didn't pull away!

The leader came out, before I could do anything. " Mapleshade," Waterstar nodded. " What are you doing here?" I remember telling her everything, from meeting with Appledusk to having kits. After I finished, I looked at Appledusk, but his eyes were filled with anger. His clan mates started to hiss at him, but some claimed I was a liar. I looked at Appledusk desperately, but he was glaring at me.

Waterstar looked at her clan, then asked," Can you explain this, Appledusk?"

Appledusk had looked at my way in disgust and hissed," Don't listen to her. She's a liar. The only cat I love is Silverlake!" Silverlake had then snarled at my direction and then moved closer to Appledusk . _What!? He said he only loved me!_

" And where are the kits?" Waterstar had asked.

" The-y d-r-rown-ed," I stammered as once again, grief pierced my heart. I thought they would take pity on me. Except they started yowling that I killed the kits since I was jealous of Silverlake.

" I'm sorry, but you have to go," Watersar mewed though there was sympathy in her eyes. Shocked, I dazely scrambled out of Riverclan. I was now a loner and nobody would even honor my body when I die! As I cleared the clan territory and entered the two-leg place, I waited for sadness to fill me, but instead icy coldness filled me. A sudden thought hit me. _I will be remembered from Thunderclan, but I won't be famous. Oh no, I will get my revenge, starting on Appledusk. _

_Beware, my sweet Appledusk, because I have come back. _

**So how did you like it? I admit it wasn't as better as last time, but oh well. I'll post the review next chapter and please review!**

**-amberleaf**


End file.
